Vampire Will Never Hurt You
by XTheGovernmentKillsVickiX
Summary: A vampire by the name Shuichi Shindou was sent to hell for unknown reasons upon arriving their he meets the mysterious demon king Eiri Yuki. Can their be love Between a Vampire and a Demon King?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this will be my new gravitation story so this is just the Prologue I hope you guys like it if it gets a lot of reviews I'll keep writing it.**

**Warning Angst and lemon scenes later chapters though.**

**Prologue**

A lone figure sighed in his dark seat watching the figures enter hell. He twirled a piece of his blonde hair in his fingertips and observed the line up. He may be the king of hell but for Lucifer's sake this was so boring. He could always go and sleep with another concubine but he was so lazy. His stretched his devil wings and yawned as he was about to leave to his room something caught his eye.

A boy to be exact he was about up to his shoulders he had short pink hair and glimmering violet eyes. Why was a boy like him in hell? He watched in amusement as the other devils snickered at him and he held his head high.

He watched as the boy was held by his hair and a male demon smirked at him as he held him sliding his rough fingernails across his skin leaving blemishes. He heard the boy scream and it was music to his ears. His voice was rough and song it was almost dare he say a turn on. It wasn't unusual for him to like men but it was unusual for him to like such an innocent creature.

People such as him were only put here under certain condition. Such as rape, murder, betrayal actually selling themselves to the devil. He moved quietly to where the boy was standing and heard the demons talking to him.

"So you're the infamous Shuichi Shindou how nice of you to be here" their mocking tones made the devil king cringe.

"Can't believe a 19 year old kid is here what did you do sell yourself to the devil?" Shuichi's eyes glowed and his black pupils turned into slits and he moved forward grasping the demon by its head and large fangs sprouted from his mouth and the demon screamed and ran out of his grasp.

"Your…you're a vampire… "Shuichi chuckled tossing his pink hair back his fangs reverting back to teeth. The demon stared at him and smirked maybe hell wouldn't be so boring anymore.

He walked out revealing himself to his guards and the strange little vampire boy. The guards stuttered and bowed lowly to him and Shuichi watched him with curious eyes. His blonde hair glimmered causing him to look more angelic then he really was.

The demon king grabbed his hair and surprisingly it was smooth to the touch and he forced him to bow and Shuichi pushed back trying to escape his grasp.

"Bow"…He roared racking his fingernails down his back causing him to cringe. He felt his shoulders slumping forward and he bowed but how it looked forced. The more this boy rebelled the more he liked him.

"Raise…" he said sternly their feet rose up and the demons stood silently and Shuichi stared at him coldly.

"Boy what is your name?" he asked pretending to be stupid. Shuichi looked back at him and said nothing. The demon king's aura spiked and his rage grew and he pushed the boy to the wall. "Why do you not answer?"

Shuichi's eyes glittered and he spoke back "you didn't tell me your name why should I tell you mine?" the demon king almost laughed and he said with a sweeping bow causing his long velvet cape to twirl around him.

"Eiri Yuki is my name or Yuki for short" The kid laughed a little and he repeated his bow and with his fangs revealed he said elegantly "Shuichi Shindou" Yuki smirked and he grabbed his hand and bent on one knee and nipped it causing it to bleed.

"That's how demons say hello" he uttered releasing his hand and walking away his cape flowing behind him he screamed back

"Welcome to hell kid"

**Short I know but it's only a prologue so it doesn't have to be long so if I get a lot of reviews this story will live on so Review genoursly.**


	2. Chapter 1: Garden Meeting

**Authors Note: Wow I never thought I'd get so many reviews for my prologue thank you everybody you made my day so for all these pretty reviews comes a new chapter.**

**In this story Shuichi will be kind of quiet slightly morbid you know. Yuki will be a little more lively so don't mind it.**

**Previously on Vampires will Never hurt you: **A lone figure sighed in his dark seat watching the figures enter hell. He twirled a piece of his blonde hair in his fingertips and observed the line up. He may be the king of hell but for Lucifer's sake this was so boring. He could always go and sleep with another concubine but he was so lazy. His stretched his devil wings and yawned as he was about to leave to his room something caught his eye.

A boy to be exact he was about up to his shoulders he had short pink hair and glimmering violet eyes. Why was a boy like him in hell? He watched in amusement as the other devils snickered at him and he held his head high.

He watched as the boy was held by his hair and a male demon smirked at him as he held him sliding his rough fingernails across his skin leaving blemishes. He heard the boy scream and it was music to his ears. His voice was rough and song it was almost dare he say a turn on. It wasn't unusual for him to like men but it was unusual for him to like such an innocent creature.

People such as him were only put here under certain condition. Such as rape, murder, betrayal actually selling themselves to the devil. He moved quietly to where the boy was standing and heard the demons talking to him.

"So you're the infamous Shuichi Shindou how nice of you to be here" their mocking tones made the devil king cringe.

"Can't believe a 19 year old kid is here what did you do sell yourself to the devil?" Shuichi's eyes glowed and his black pupils turned into slits and he moved forward grasping the demon by its head and large fangs sprouted from his mouth and the demon screamed and ran out of his grasp.

"Your…you're a vampire… "Shuichi chuckled tossing his pink hair back his fangs reverting back to teeth. The demon stared at him and smirked maybe hell wouldn't be so boring anymore.

He walked out revealing himself to his guards and the strange little vampire boy. The guards stuttered and bowed lowly to him and Shuichi watched him with curious eyes. His blonde hair glimmered causing him to look more angelic then he really was.

The demon king grabbed his hair and surprisingly it was smooth to the touch and he forced him to bow and Shuichi pushed back trying to escape his grasp.

"Bow"…He roared racking his fingernails down his back causing him to cringe. He felt his shoulders slumping forward and he bowed but how it looked forced. The more this boy rebelled the more he liked him.

"Raise…" he said sternly their feet rose up and the demons stood silently and Shuichi stared at him coldly.

"Boy what is your name?" he asked pretending to be stupid. Shuichi looked back at him and said nothing. The demon king's aura spiked and his rage grew and he pushed the boy to the wall. "Why do you not answer?"

Shuichi's eyes glittered and he spoke back "you didn't tell me your name why should I tell you mine?" the demon king almost laughed and he said with a sweeping bow causing his long velvet cape to twirl around him.

"Eiri Yuki is my name or Yuki for short" The kid laughed a little and he repeated his bow and with his fangs revealed he said elegantly "Shuichi Shindou" Yuki smirked and he grabbed his hand and bent on one knee and nipped it causing it to bleed.

"That's how demons say hello" he uttered releasing his hand and walking away his cape flowing behind him he screamed back

"Welcome to hell kid"

**Chapter 1: Garden Meetings**

Yuki yawned tiredly in his bed and moved to get out of bed and glanced back at the concubines. He scratched his head lightly and tried to remember her name. What was it? Ayaka? Yes that was it she had long brown hair a full chest and brown eyes she was nice and all but she was like all the other groveling servants in his realm, boring, uninteresting, tasteless, pushover. Unlike that boy he had just met he sent his blood a boiling.

He felt a cold pair of hands encircle his neck and looked back and saw Ayaka she was grinning happily nuzzling his neck gently. He whirled around and her hands wound around his waist.

"Oh, Yuki wasn't last night wonderful?" she said squealing happily. She was mostly happy because she could boast. She clapped her hands together imagining her friends' reactions because truthfully the king was great in bed and all but his attitude could use some work.

"I've had better" Ayaka covered her mouth putting her hands on her hips. Yuki looked back dressing quietly he brushed his blonde hair from his eyes. He slipped his black dress shirt on and put a blood red tie on with a pair of black pants. He looked back and noticed Ayaka was gone it's not like it mattered anyway. She was just another nameless whore to him nothing important.

He wandered out of his door shutting it quietly behind him. He looked around and saw no one that was unusual. He looked at the large grandfather clock in the hall it was still quite early.

He walked toward the balcony and looked down he noticed a head of pink hair sitting quietly in the garden. He heard a faint scream and he moved quietly to the garden hiding behind a pillar. He peered out from the pillar and he watched.

"You are quite beautiful aren't you?" Shuichi said sexily sliding his fingertips over the girls' hair causing her to whimper. Shuichi moved his trench coat off his shoulders revealing his pale skin to her causing her to gasp.

"Kiss me" he uttered hotly causing her face to redden.

"But…I barely know you" Shuichi laughed and he stared into the girls eyes "does that really matter in hell?" she shook her head laughing slightly leaning forward and kissing him. Shuichi moved her hair off her shoulder and held her tighter causing her to whimper.

"Let me taste you…" he uttered quietly. She looked at him in fear and he moved forward straddling her hips.

"Don't be afraid it will be over soon" she looked up at him in fear and he moved forward sinking his teeth into her pale neck. She tasted delicious he could feel the blood pouring into his mouth running through his veins causing him to feel strong.

He released her watching her fall and he removed a rose from a rose bush nearby placing it on her chest. "Thank you" he uttered quietly his pink hair falling over his eyes and he looked away.

His purple eyes flickered brightly "I know you're their demon king come out" Yuki chuckled lowly and revealed himself the soft rising sun caused colors to dance over his skin making him seem almost angelic.

"So you saw?" Shuichi uttered quietly licking the dried blood from his fangs. Yuki nodded and sat down on the bench where the girl once sat.

"You realize you do not need blood you are already dead" Shuichi sat beside him looking up toward the sky. "I do not necessarily need blood but it makes me feel… more complete does it bother that I kill your people without a thought to them?"

"Not really I use their bodies and I don't even know half their names so why should this matter to me? Shuichi laughed coldly and he got up dusting himself off.

"You are really cold hearted aren't you?" he asked quietly Yuki moved toward him and he noticed their were tints of red lining his vision. "How did you become…" his words were cut off by Shuichi. "?How did I become a vampire? I don't think that's any of your business" he said curtly.

Yuki grabbed him by the hair and roughly pushed him to the ground straddling him "quiet you stupid brat you have no right to talk to your king that way" Shuichi growled and pushed against him. "You will never be my king"

Yuki grabbed his neck and harshly scrapped his teeth on his neck marking him with his mark "You will submit" Shuichi screamed in pain his eyes flashing red.

"Let me the fuck go" he screamed struggling his arms going crazy in pain. "I told you submit and the pain will lessen" Shuichi ground his teeth together getting ready to tear him off him.

As he was about to scratch him Yuki gripped his arm pushing him down "touch me and I'll make you pay" Shuichi growled and turned away.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Yuki laughed and sneered biting his neck again reopening the scar.

"If you would submit I would leave you alone" Shuichi eyes turned red and his fangs bared his fingertips glowed black and he shot a beam of dark energy sending Yuki flying.

Yuki wiped his mouth blood drippling down his lip "how dare you strike me, how fucking dare you?" Shuichi laughed walking toward him some of the earth rising above him as he moved closer.

"An eye for an eye" he sneered. The king moved forward his wings released and he shot his hand forward catching his neck pushing him against a wall.

"Strike me again boy and I swear I'll tear your fangs out one by one" Shuichi spat in his face and Yuki smirked.

"That's what I love about you boy your always so defiant"

Shuichi felt his body drop to the ground and he whimpered his neck bleeding profusely and he covered his neck. As he sat their the wound healed and it slowly turned into a demonic looking Y.

He started to laugh his face turning demonic and he starched his nails against the wall and he licked his fangs

"Things will definitely get more interesting"

Shuichi left the area and he wandered toward the dining hall maybe make a friend or two he heard demons made good friends and even better fuck buddies. He almost laughed at the thoughts.

**Authors note: So what did you guys think? Review to keep my story alive no reviews no story. Sorry U-U**


	3. Chapter 3: Animal I have become

**Previously on Vampires will never hurt you: **Yuki yawned tiredly in his bed and moved to get out of bed and glanced back at the concubines. He scratched his head lightly and tried to remember her name. What was it? Ayaka? Yes that was it she had long brown hair a full chest and brown eyes she was nice and all but she was like all the other groveling servants in his realm, boring, uninteresting, tasteless, pushover. Unlike that boy he had just met he sent his blood a boiling.

He felt a cold pair of hands encircle his neck and looked back and saw Ayaka she was grinning happily nuzzling his neck gently. He whirled around and her hands wound around his waist.

"Oh, Yuki wasn't last night wonderful?" she said squealing happily. She was mostly happy because she could boast. She clapped her hands together imagining her friends' reactions because truthfully the king was great in bed and all but his attitude could use some work.

"I've had better" Ayaka covered her mouth putting her hands on her hips. Yuki looked back dressing quietly he brushed his blonde hair from his eyes. He slipped his black dress shirt on and put a blood red tie on with a pair of black pants. He looked back and noticed Ayaka was gone it's not like it mattered anyway. She was just another nameless whore to him nothing important.

He wandered out of his door shutting it quietly behind him. He looked around and saw no one that was unusual. He looked at the large grandfather clock in the hall it was still quite early.

He walked toward the balcony and looked down he noticed a head of pink hair sitting quietly in the garden. He heard a faint scream and he moved quietly to the garden hiding behind a pillar. He peered out from the pillar and he watched.

"You are quite beautiful aren't you?" Shuichi said sexily sliding his fingertips over the girls' hair causing her to whimper. Shuichi moved his trench coat off his shoulders revealing his pale skin to her causing her to gasp.

"Kiss me" he uttered hotly causing her face to redden.

"But…I barely know you" Shuichi laughed and he stared into the girls eyes "does that really matter in hell?" she shook her head laughing slightly leaning forward and kissing him. Shuichi moved her hair off her shoulder and held her tighter causing her to whimper.

"Let me taste you…" he uttered quietly. She looked at him in fear and he moved forward straddling her hips.

"Don't be afraid it will be over soon" she looked up at him in fear and he moved forward sinking his teeth into her pale neck. She tasted delicious he could feel the blood pouring into his mouth running through his veins causing him to feel strong.

He released her watching her fall and he removed a rose from a rose bush nearby placing it on her chest. "Thank you" he uttered quietly his pink hair falling over his eyes and he looked away.

His purple eyes flickered brightly "I know you're their demon king come out" Yuki chuckled lowly and revealed himself the soft rising sun caused colors to dance over his skin making him seem almost angelic.

"So you saw?" Shuichi uttered quietly licking the dried blood from his fangs. Yuki nodded and sat down on the bench where the girl once sat.

"You realize you do not need blood you are already dead" Shuichi sat beside him looking up toward the sky. "I do not necessarily need blood but it makes me feel… more complete does it bother that I kill your people without a thought to them?"

"Not really I use their bodies and I don't even know half their names so why should this matter to me? Shuichi laughed coldly and he got up dusting himself off.

"You are really cold hearted aren't you?" he asked quietly Yuki moved toward him and he noticed their were tints of red lining his vision. "How did you become…" his words were cut off by Shuichi. "?How did I become a vampire? I don't think that's any of your business" he said curtly.

Yuki grabbed him by the hair and roughly pushed him to the ground straddling him "quiet you stupid brat you have no right to talk to your king that way" Shuichi growled and pushed against him. "You will never be my king"

Yuki grabbed his neck and harshly scrapped his teeth on his neck marking him with his mark "You will submit" Shuichi screamed in pain his eyes flashing red.

"Let me the fuck go" he screamed struggling his arms going crazy in pain. "I told you submit and the pain will lessen" Shuichi ground his teeth together getting ready to tear him off him.

As he was about to scratch him Yuki gripped his arm pushing him down "touch me and I'll make you pay" Shuichi growled and turned away.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Yuki laughed and sneered biting his neck again reopening the scar.

"If you would submit I would leave you alone" Shuichi eyes turned red and his fangs bared his fingertips glowed black and he shot a beam of dark energy sending Yuki flying.

Yuki wiped his mouth blood drippling down his lip "how dare you strike me, how fucking dare you?" Shuichi laughed walking toward him some of the earth rising above him as he moved closer.

"An eye for an eye" he sneered. The king moved forward his wings released and he shot his hand forward catching his neck pushing him against a wall.

"Strike me again boy and I swear I'll tear your fangs out one by one" Shuichi spat in his face and Yuki smirked.

"That's what I love about you boy your always so defiant"

Shuichi felt his body drop to the ground and he whimpered his neck bleeding profusely and he covered his neck. As he sat their the wound healed and it slowly turned into a demonic looking Y.

He started to laugh his face turning demonic and he starched his nails against the wall and he licked his fangs

"Things will definitely get more interesting"

Shuichi left the area and he wandered toward the dining hall maybe make a friend or two he heard demons made good friends and even better fuck buddies. He almost laughed at the thoughts.

**Chapter 2: Animal I have become**

Shuichi entered the dining hall whispers flooded the room and he narrowed his eyes. He heard a laugh and a loud smash. One was laughing like an idiot and dancing happily and gesturing for him to come over.

His purple eyes flickered open and a table exploded and the demons roared and sneered. A man approached him he had long black hair and bright pink eyes and he narrowed his eyes at him.

_I can't escape this Hell,  
So many times I've tried,  
But I'm still caged inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself._

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shuichi turned his head slowly and his palm lit up with dark energy and it seemed to flood out. The demons smirked and raised his hand fire crackling in the palm of his hand.

"Ready to fight vampire boy?" Shuichi appeared bored and his usual calm violet eyes flickered bright red his lips appeared more red and his fangs lengthened so they were visible. His claws grew and black nail polish appeared on it. The room grew silent and the black haired demon seemed stunned.

_So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever tame,  
This animal I have become.  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal.  
(This animal, this animal.)_

Shuichi's voice was altered and his voice seemed to have a dark undertone "whats wrong …afraid?" a soft voice interrupted his thoughts and a man appeared to be standing ,his red hair fanned around him causing him to look unearthly his emerald eyes flickering wildly. To Shuichi he was just another enemy, another obstacle the man walked toward him and a blue light surrounded him. He was a water elemental those people were usually calm and collected.

"There is no need to fight" he said calmly his voice was calming. Whispers flooded the room and people gasped master Hiroshi is going to fight that monster. Shuichi's ears perked up and his fists clenched at his sides and a table exploded.

"How dare you interfere with something that isn't your concert" Shuichi's dark voice roared. Dark energy surged forth holding Hiroshi to the wall and choking him "How fucking dare you" his body was slammed further and he whimpered.

_I can't escape myself,  
So many times I've lied,  
But there's still rage inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself._

Hiroshi sighed and he uttered "I do not wish to fight I only wish to make peace" Shuichi energy released him and Shuichi's eyes started to too turn purple when a dark voice screamed "freak" his eyes flickered red and the room was encased in darkness.

The sound of shattering glass followed and blood coated the room Hiroshi sighed and held up his hand making water dissolve the blood in the room.

_So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever tame,  
This animal I have become.  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become,   
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal._

"Control yourself" Hiroshi shouted and Shuichi growled all reason had left him and all that was left was a raging monster. He moved forward grasping his arms and pulling him forward so his head was resting on his shoulder. Shuichi looked up and his mouth was taken hold by his lips. Shuichi's eyes widened and his eyes started to glow brighter and his fangs bit into his lip and he drank his blood gently tasting his sweet blood flow into his throat.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself,   
Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
I can't escape this nightmare,  
(This animal x6)_

Hiroshi moaned gently and he released Shuichi. His eyes started to dim back to purple and he gasped his neck exposed and glowing. Everyone gasped it was the mark of the devil Eiri Yuki. Why was it on this boy's neck? Was he …his slave?

_So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever tame,  
This animal I have become.  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become,   
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal.  
This animal I have become._

Shuichi's body twitched and he knelt on his knees his pink hair covering his face Hiroshi bent down and stroked his back "I'm sorry" he uttered teardrops sliding down his face.

Hiroshi moved down to grasp him and he patted him on the back gently "we forgive you" Shuichi stood up and smiled a real smile. Hiroshi held out his hand and uttered "Hello my name is Hiroshi Nakano and you" Shuichi held out his hand and answered "Shuichi Shindo it's nice to meet you" As they held hands this was a beginning of a beautiful friendship.

From the corner of the room a pair of golden eyes watched his dark wings concealing him. His jealously was raging as he saw them embrace each other and he remembered their kiss it was burned into his memory.

"Hiroshi Nakano…" he uttered coldly his blonde hair shimmering around him he had touched the boy he had his eye on.

He had never felt this way this angry, this jealous, this possessive, and this obsessive. He felt his dark wings constrict and he disappeared into the darkness his mind a jumble of angry and jealously.

That boy their was just something about him…

**So what did you guys think? Good , bad Review review to keep my story alive**


	4. Chapter 4: A party for A vampire Prince

Sorry for taking so long my computer has been down well. So lets get down to business

**Previously on Vampire's will never Hurt you: **"Not really I use their bodies and I don't even know half their names so why should this matter to me? Shuichi laughed coldly and he got up dusting himself off.

"You are really cold hearted aren't you?" he asked quietly Yuki moved toward him and he noticed their were tints of red lining his vision. "How did you become…" his words were cut off by Shuichi. "?How did I become a vampire? I don't think that's any of your business" he said curtly.

Yuki grabbed him by the hair and roughly pushed him to the ground straddling him "quiet you stupid brat you have no right to talk to your king that way" Shuichi growled and pushed against him. "You will never be my king"

Yuki grabbed his neck and harshly scrapped his teeth on his neck marking him with his mark "You will submit" Shuichi screamed in pain his eyes flashing red.

"Let me the fuck go" he screamed struggling his arms going crazy in pain. "I told you submit and the pain will lessen" Shuichi ground his teeth together getting ready to tear him off him.

As he was about to scratch him Yuki gripped his arm pushing him down "touch me and I'll make you pay" Shuichi growled and turned away.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Yuki laughed and sneered biting his neck again reopening the scar.

"If you would submit I would leave you alone" Shuichi eyes turned red and his fangs bared his fingertips glowed black and he shot a beam of dark energy sending Yuki flying.

Yuki wiped his mouth blood drippling down his lip "how dare you strike me, how fucking dare you?" Shuichi laughed walking toward him some of the earth rising above him as he moved closer.

"An eye for an eye" he sneered. The king moved forward his wings released and he shot his hand forward catching his neck pushing him against a wall.

"Strike me again boy and I swear I'll tear your fangs out one by one" Shuichi spat in his face and Yuki smirked.

"That's what I love about you boy your always so defiant"

Shuichi felt his body drop to the ground and he whimpered his neck bleeding profusely and he covered his neck. As he sat their the wound healed and it slowly turned into a demonic looking Y.

He started to laugh his face turning demonic and he starched his nails against the wall and he licked his fangs

"Things will definitely get more interesting"

Shuichi left the area and he wandered toward the dining hall maybe make a friend or two he heard demons made good friends and even better fuck buddies. He almost laughed at the thoughts.

**Chapter 2: Animal I have become**

Shuichi entered the dining hall whispers flooded the room and he narrowed his eyes. He heard a laugh and a loud smash. One was laughing like an idiot and dancing happily and gesturing for him to come over.

His purple eyes flickered open and a table exploded and the demons roared and sneered. A man approached him he had long black hair and bright pink eyes and he narrowed his eyes at him.

_I can't escape this Hell,  
So many times I've tried,  
But I'm still caged inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself._

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shuichi turned his head slowly and his palm lit up with dark energy and it seemed to flood out. The demons smirked and raised his hand fire crackling in the palm of his hand.

"Ready to fight vampire boy?" Shuichi appeared bored and his usual calm violet eyes flickered bright red his lips appeared more red and his fangs lengthened so they were visible. His claws grew and black nail polish appeared on it. The room grew silent and the black haired demon seemed stunned.

_So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever tame,  
This animal I have become.  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal.  
(This animal, this animal.)_

Shuichi's voice was altered and his voice seemed to have a dark undertone "whats wrong …afraid?" a soft voice interrupted his thoughts and a man appeared to be standing ,his red hair fanned around him causing him to look unearthly his emerald eyes flickering wildly. To Shuichi he was just another enemy, another obstacle the man walked toward him and a blue light surrounded him. He was a water elemental those people were usually calm and collected.

"There is no need to fight" he said calmly his voice was calming. Whispers flooded the room and people gasped master Hiroshi is going to fight that monster. Shuichi's ears perked up and his fists clenched at his sides and a table exploded.

"How dare you interfere with something that isn't your concert" Shuichi's dark voice roared. Dark energy surged forth holding Hiroshi to the wall and choking him "How fucking dare you" his body was slammed further and he whimpered.

_I can't escape myself,  
So many times I've lied,  
But there's still rage inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself._

Hiroshi sighed and he uttered "I do not wish to fight I only wish to make peace" Shuichi energy released him and Shuichi's eyes started to too turn purple when a dark voice screamed "freak" his eyes flickered red and the room was encased in darkness.

The sound of shattering glass followed and blood coated the room Hiroshi sighed and held up his hand making water dissolve the blood in the room.

_So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever tame,  
This animal I have become.  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become,   
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal._

"Control yourself" Hiroshi shouted and Shuichi growled all reason had left him and all that was left was a raging monster. He moved forward grasping his arms and pulling him forward so his head was resting on his shoulder. Shuichi looked up and his mouth was taken hold by his lips. Shuichi's eyes widened and his eyes started to glow brighter and his fangs bit into his lip and he drank his blood gently tasting his sweet blood flow into his throat.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself,   
Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
I can't escape this nightmare,  
(This animal x6)_

Hiroshi moaned gently and he released Shuichi. His eyes started to dim back to purple and he gasped his neck exposed and glowing. Everyone gasped it was the mark of the devil Eiri Yuki. Why was it on this boy's neck? Was he …his slave?

_So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever tame,  
This animal I have become.  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become,   
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal.  
This animal I have become._

Shuichi's body twitched and he knelt on his knees his pink hair covering his face Hiroshi bent down and stroked his back "I'm sorry" he uttered teardrops sliding down his face.

Hiroshi moved down to grasp him and he patted him on the back gently "we forgive you" Shuichi stood up and smiled a real smile. Hiroshi held out his hand and uttered "Hello my name is Hiroshi Nakano and you" Shuichi held out his hand and answered "Shuichi Shindo it's nice to meet you" As they held hands this was a beginning of a beautiful friendship.

From the corner of the room a pair of golden eyes watched his dark wings concealing him. His jealously was raging as he saw them embrace each other and he remembered their kiss it was burned into his memory.

"Hiroshi Nakano…" he uttered coldly his blonde hair shimmering around him he had touched the boy he had his eye on.

He had never felt this way this angry, this jealous, this possessive, and this obsessive. He felt his dark wings constrict and he disappeared into the darkness his mind a jumble of angry and jealously.

That boy their was just something about him…

**Chapter 4: A ball fit for a Vampire Prince:**

Shuichi yawned tiredly and flipped over on his bed. He had actually made a friend it was quite shocking because when he was alive he had no friends. Hiro was quite handsome also he mentally slapped himself and a knock was sounded at his door.

His bright eyes reverted back to their cold purple and he uttered a cold "come in" It appeared to be a guard he looked almost afarid to be in his room "Shuichi Shindou you have been invited to the royal ball" Shuichi looked at it and sighed. He had to go but he didnt even have a date. He heard the guard shuffle away and Hiro walked into his room. He smiled and Hiro sat on his bed.

"You know today everyone just keeps coming into my room without my permission" Hiro laughed and held up the letter he recieved also.

He moved his red hair out of his face "Shuichi would you like to go to the ball with me?" Shuichi felt his face burn up and nodded happilly. "Good I'll pick you up at 8" and he was gone with a whoosh.

Shuichi blushed when Hiro was gone and for the first time in awhile he had a date. He pranced around his room and sang to himself

"I have a date, I have a date" He looked at his watch and gasped it was already 5 he had to hurry.

He grabbed his towel and headed toward the bathing area. He noticed one was free and he opened the door. He undid his clothes and slipped into the bathtub he sighed as the water relaxed his aching muscles. He heard the door open and a loud snarl he peaked his head out from the bath.

Oh, shit rang through his head right now. It was the king and he was in his bath. He heard him get closer and he felt his hand touch his bare shoulder. He gulped why was it when he touched him all thoughts of innocence left him?

" Brat your in my bath" he said behind him and he shivered at his sexual tone.

"I dont see your name on it" Shuichi spoke back turning so purple met gold. Yuki leaned forward and he uttered into his ear "I guess I'll have to join you wont I" Shuichi's face turned beet red and he closed his eyes as he heard the sound of clothing coming off. The tub was big enough for to people. It was black and for some reason the tub made red bubbles.

"You can open your eyes now Brat" Shuichi opened his eyes only to be faced with the bare chest of Yuki. He blushed and ducked his head underwater. Yuki moved toward the soap and started cleaning himself. Shuichi contuined washing his hair suddenly he felt a pair of hands join in. He blushed and felt Yuki's body aganist his own.

"Looks like you could use some help" his hot voice uttered into his ear. Shuichi sighed as Yuki gently massaged his hair and he leaned his head back and let him get the rest. He put his head in the water and rinsed it off and he felt Yuki hold him to him.

"Brat their's going to be this ball and I was wondernig if you'd like to go with me?" Shuichi almost burst out laughing.

" Sorry Yuki I already have a date" he felt Yuki's hands release him and push him aganist the wall. "So brat who asked you already or you just dont want to go with me" Shuichi moved a piece of hair out of Yuki's face and uttered quietly "Umm Hiro already asked me"

Yuki growled angirly and pushed him away knocking him aganist the tub's hard wall. Shuichi groaned in pain as his head ached. Yuki was gone and all that was left of their meeting was the blood that slowly dripped into the water.

As he got out he noticed the time it was 7 he gasped and ran quickly to his room to get ready. He dried his pink hair quickly he added a bit of mouse to make them appear like ringlets. He grabbed a suit it was a black pinstripe one with frills on the sleeves and a matching frilly blouse. He lengthed his nails so they appeared sharper. He adored his outfit with a long sweeping cape that went down to the floor.

He applied a little bit of dark black eyeliner it was exactly 8 when he finished and he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to reveal Hiro. His red hair was pulled into a ponytail he wore a kimono that was black in colour and white dragons adored it. He looked amazing.

Hiro offered him his arm and he gladly took it. As they neared the ballroom the door was covered in roses a guard stood at the door and asked for their names. As they walked through The guard announced.

"Shuichi Shindou and Hiro Nakano"

Everyone turned and Yuki dropped his glass.

**Well thats it for 4 its not very long Sorry but please keep my story alive.**


	5. Chapter 5: A party for a vampire prince

Previously on Vampire's will Never Hurt you: As he got out he noticed the time it was 7 he gasped and ran quickly to his room to get ready. He dried his pink hair quickly he added a bit of mouse to make them appear like ringlets. He grabbed a suit it was a black pinstripe one with frills on the sleeves and a matching frilly blouse. He lengthen his nails so they appeared sharper. He adored his outfit with a long sweeping cape that went down to the floor.

He applied a little bit of dark black eyeliner it was exactly 8 when he finished and he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to reveal Hiro. His red hair was pulled into a ponytail he wore a kimono that was black in colour and white dragons adored it. He looked amazing.

Hiro offered him his arm and he gladly took it. As they neared the ballroom the door was covered in roses a guard stood at the door and asked for their names. As they walked through The guard announced.

"Shuichi Shindou and Hiro Nakano"

Everyone turned and Yuki dropped his glass.

**Chapter 5: A ball fit for a Vampire Prince: Pt 2**

Shuichi looked magnificent and Hiro in Yuki's opinion looked like dirt. Yuki licked his lips hungrily and approached the two. Shuichi gulped as he noticed Yuki approaching. "Uhh Hiro lets go dance over here" he offered pulling Hiro onto the dance floor.

Hiro stumbled and looked back he noticed the demon king himself approaching and he pulled away bowing down to him Yuki smirked and pushed Hiro to the floor. Shuichi was about to say something when a female voice interrupted them. She had long flowing brown hair and green eyes

"Yuki Eiri what in the name of hell do you think your doing?" Shuichi looked up and noticed her she was pretty I guess in a plain kinda way. He noticed the say she looped her arm around Yuki's waist and he couldn't help but cringe. He frowned at the thought and shrugged it off quickly. She moved forward grasping his hand in hers.

"Hello my name is Ayaka and I'm Yuki's wife" Shuichi felt like dropping to the floor and he said nothing only stared back at Yuki. Why had Yuki advanced on him like that when he was already married? Ayaka was laughing happily with Hiro and Hiro was smiling back at her.

Shuichi clenched his fist and a cup across the room exploded. He moved forward standing in-between Hiro and Ayaka. "If you'll excuse us" Shuichi said smugly pulling Hiro away leaving a jealous Yuki behind them. The music started up and it appeared to be a waltz.

Speak my friend  
You look surprised  
I thought you knew  
I'd come disguised  
On angel wings...in white  
I can make  
Your dreams come true  
What a couple...  
Me and you  
On journey through the night

Hiro moved forward grasping him and twirling him to the music . Shuichi's pink hair spun around and his cape floated around him. Yuki watched in growing jealously as he danced with Ayaka.

I will show you everything so vividly  
You can't deny me

Hiro pulled him forward stroking his hair ever so gently and tilted him backwards. He moved his lips across his collarbone and breathed hotly on him. Unknownest to them this dance of desire they were creating was making a crowd and now all eyes were on them.

Bathed in moonlight  
I'm proclaimed by angels cry  
Think well  
Do take your time  
Because your soul  
Will be mine the day you die

Yuki watched in growing anger his fists clenched the demons that could sense his anger moved away from him. He snarled that boy was already marked his.

Name a pleasure  
One...a few  
Any form  
Of lust in you  
Will tremble at my touch  
I come down from heaven's light  
I have all the perfect alibis  
There's so much...

Hiro moved his hands over him again and pulled his tiny body against his hard body. Shuichi inhaled sharply as Hiro trailed kisses down his neck. To Shuichi this was beyond anything he imagined but to Hiro maybe it was just a dance.

I will show you everything so vividly  
You won't deny me

He grinded his hips into Shuichi's butt and Shuichi let out a soft moan. Hiro smirked and raked his fingernails down his back and Shuichi let out a hoarse moan.

Bathed in moonlight  
I'm proclaimed by angels cry  
Think well  
Do take your time  
Because your soul  
Will be mine the day you die

Shuichi felt his pants constrict and he moved away from him quickly breathing heavily "What the hell was that I dont think thats dancing" Hiro laughed and he moved toward him dipping him low and he uttered into his ear "That is the dance of the demons" Shuichi felt his whole world break apart the heat in his heart started to fade and it was replaced by bitter anger.

Call my name or carry on  
Till that last resistance' gone  
I'm sure we'll meet again

His anger raced through his veins and he lifted his hand and slapped him causing an echo. His eyes danced with emotion. As he stromed out his black aura filled the room. Children quivered , women hid and Yuki just smiled. Perfect now he was his for the taking. He smiled at Hiro and as he left he uttered "Thanks" Hiro felt a lone tear trickle down his cheek and he realized what he had done. He sank to his knees and Ayaka ran over and she wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. He let her hug him and he stared right past her to where Yuki was running.

I'm your true disciple  
When the flesh desires  
You won't deny me

Yuki smirked and flew faster and he moved toward where he saw Shuichi sitting his head was bowed and the power that formed around him was spectaluar. He attempted to reach for me. He growled at the barrier. "You won't deny me" he uttered pushing into it causing it to fall. Shuichi looked up his eyes glassy and appeared blank. Yuki touched him and he made no move to move away. His face was blank and devoid. He slapped him ...nothing.

"Shuichi" he screamed...still nothing. He placed his lips over his. Shuichi gasped into his mouth and he looked up and he blushed a crimson colour. Yuki released him and Shuichi blushed and looked away.

"What did you think you were doing"? Shuichi screamed with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Yuki smirked sexilly and uttered back "kissing you" Shuichi got up quickly and as he was leaving Yuki uttered "Are you..okay"? Shuichi looked back a tear sliding down his perfect face.

"I will be" and he walked off the only sound that could be heard was the blowing of the wind and the rustle of the leaves.


	6. Chapter 6: Can we talk Pt 1

**Author Note: Ok I can see a lot of you were confused by last chapter. The reason Shuichi is so upset about the dance is because he thought it actually meant something. As you know he doesn't really know its just a traditional dance in the demon world so he really thought Hiro liked him and it was a bad thing to everyone because Hiro didnt tell him any of the rules or things like that thats for people who didnt get it **

**Previously on Vampires will never hurt you: **Yuki smirked and flew faster and he moved toward where he saw Shuichi sitting his head was bowed and the power that formed around him was spectaluar. He attempted to reach for me. He growled at the barrier. "You won't deny me" he uttered pushing into it causing it to fall. Shuichi looked up his eyes glassy and appeared blank. Yuki touched him and he made no move to move away. His face was blank and devoid. He slapped him ...nothing.

"Shuichi" he screamed...still nothing. He placed his lips over his. Shuichi gasped into his mouth and he looked up and he blushed a crimson colour. Yuki released him and Shuichi blushed and looked away.

"What did you think you were doing"? Shuichi screamed with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Yuki smirked sexilly and uttered back "kissing you" Shuichi got up quickly and as he was leaving Yuki uttered "Are you..okay"? Shuichi looked back a tear sliding down his perfect face.

"I will be" and he walked off the only sound that could be heard was the blowing of the wind and the rustle of the leaves.

**Can we talk?Pt1**

_Tick, Tick_ went the clock beside Hiro's bed it has been exactly 48 hours since he had last seen him and Shuichi was making it clear that's how it would stay. The stirring of the concubine beside him jolted him out of his thoughts and he roughly pushed her aside. Even the pleasures of this woman's body had no affect on him. He could still see Shuichi's tear streaked face running out of the ballroom he hadn't known it was a dance. He should've told him, he remebered Yuki running after him and he had been shocked. The demon king cared for no one. Hiro had to admit he was getting quite attached to the little vampire prince he hoped Shuichi was in love with him and felt the same way. He ran out of his room and headed toward Shuichi's room.

Shuichi had been in his room for about 48 hours to be exact and he wasn't planning on leaving. Though the thought of ripping someone's neck open and drinking them dry was appealing he had no interest in that right now. He heard a knock at his door and he trudged to the door.

"Brat time to stop moping" Yuki's voice boomed, Shuichi grumbled and laid back in bed and covered his face with a pillow and he grumbled out "I'm not moping. Yuki moved into the bed and pinned Shuichi down and he pulled him up so he was straddling him.

"Yuki" he uttered out quietly Yuki moved his hair out of his face and lowered his mouth to his neck refreshing the old mark. He heard the door slam shut and a red eyed Hiro was moving toward them.

His usual calm face was set into a snear. His fangs entented his wings were perched out his back and his eyes were glowing a bright red. Hiro pushed into Shuichi sending him flying to the ground. Yuki moved quickly toward Hiro to get him out of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuki roared. Hiro laughed coldly his hair whipping around him like a halo and his fingertips glowed and water was sent flying out of his fingertips.

"Like you dont know ever since you've seen Shuichi you've wanted to steal him away from ME" he tightened his hand and the water was sent around Yuki holding him in his grasp.

"Stop hiro" a weak voice said from behind Yuki. Hiro dropped Yuki and dashed forward pinning him to the wall. Yuki felt his aura flare and Hiro was knocked away. Shuichi grabbed Hiro away from Yuki and he leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was quick and maybe meant nothing but to Yuki it hurt. Yuki watched,his eyes turning downcast Hiro's eyes turned back to normal. Their eyes locked and Shuichi removed his lips blushing a bright pink.

"It was the only way to turn you normal" Hiro nodded and moved forward "I'm sorry about the" Shuichi held his hand infront of him and he put on a fake cheery smile uttering "It's ok I already forgot all about it" Hiro smiled brightly giving him a hug. Yuki watched angirly his fists clenching but if he left now he couldn't contuine with Shuichi where he left off.

Hiro smiled a sad smile as he watched Shuichi start talking to Yuki. The door slammed shut as Hiro left...Shuichi looked up into Yuki's hungry eyes. He had no where to go and the bed was the only comfortable place to sit. Yuki patted the bed attempting to draw Shuichi to the bed.

Shuichi wandered toward it sitting down and he felt Yuki wrap his arms around him "Shuichi...do you want me?" Shuichi blushed deep red and pushed him away "No of course not" Yuki laughed and licked his earlobe running his tongue slowly up and down his earlobe. Shuichi moved away and Yuki moved closer. You could call it the dance of the devil literally. "Stop Yuki.." Shuichi moaned out as Yuki started undoing his buttons.

"Stop it" Shuichi screamed again his shirt fell off of him and Yuki gasped. Scars they were everywhere on Shuichi's skin. Bright burning and the most beautiful thing Yuki had ever seen. He traced each one and Shuichi moaned in pain moving away covering his chest with his hands.

"Dont touch me you...monster" he screamed out scrambling for the door only to be hosted up by Yuki.

"Why do you hate those scars so much brat?" Yuki uttered his interest now on this topic.

"I..."

**Cliffy... sorry its so short **


	7. Chapter 7: Can we talk pt 2

**Chapter 7: Can we talk Pt 2**

_Scars...they hurt..worse then anything_ uttered Shuichi's mind. Yuki was staring at him intently watching his every move.

"Shuichi...I think their beautiful..." quietly uttered Yuki. Shuichi's eyes perked up his usually darkened violet eyes glimmering.

"Beautiful eh...their just a reminder...of painful things" muttered Shuichi quietly his head bowed regretfully. Golden eyes boring into violet Yuki couldn't help but move forward and grasp him fully. "red and bright just like I like them" he teased licking one of the longest scars causing Shuichi to wince in pain. "Stop it" roared Shuichi pushing him back watching him hit the floor.

"You...don't understand no one does" his fingers tied his shirt up covering the red marks that seemed to burn.

Yuki rose from the floor his golden eyes glittering madly his fingers curled in disgust. "So fucking tell me I'm sick of hearing you complain if you want , you can tell me".

"Ok...it started...a few months ago" Shuichi's melodic voice flittering in the dark room.

_I was on top of my game I had just landed a record label with my band Bad luck. We couldn't be happier everything was perfect. I had filled out since high school and I was actually getting attention from the opposite sex.When I got_

_on stage it was like I was someone else, I was sexy, sauve , and moved like a panther stalking its prey. I had the world in my hands they were just eating it up. A day couldn't go by without a smile I was hyper, bouncy and most of all annoying. It started out as any other concert I would be starting with Spicy marmalade and was gonna end with the_

_rage beat. I scanned the crowd like I usually do but my gaze fell on him... he was perfect ,now I wasn't gay by nature but this man ...with just a one look you were...his. He was tall and had a muscular frame , long silver hair framed his perfectly angel like face, red eyes peeked out from his squared glasses a short silver jacket adored his waist and leather pants framed his hips. it was like he was looking right through me. From every concert I can remeber since that one he was always their his lips always presenting themselves to me. One night I got the courage and I faced him. He was standing outside Zepp Tokyo smoking a long cigarette his hair covering one eye he looked at me daring me to make a move._

_"Why if it isn't Shuichi shindou" I smiled shyly moving toward him he was drawing me in. Those eyes...that damn blasted eyes. "Who are you?" looking up at him he smiled devishly moving his hand forward grasping my chin "Who am i? Well my friends call me...Eden" My eyes sparkled, just knowing his name caused my heart to beat faster._

_I could feel my body move forward his long fingers held me tightly stroking my back causing a moan to come out. _

_I had just met this man what was I doing? As his fingers dipped under my shirt I let out a shriek pushing him away quickly watching him stumble away. "I can't do this with you I just met you" I stammered out ready to run toward the door. _

_"Let me show you a world unlike you've ever seen" replied Eden huskilly suddenly behind me. I breathed heavly his fingers toying with me "yes" with that one word I was his. Sharp teeth grazed my shoulder causing me to scream my head slumped forward. Legally at that moment I was dead but illegally I was very much alive. From my bed in Eden's apartment I watched the new's reports I was dead. Somehow the feeling of being dead didn't effect me as much as I thought it would. "Shuichi" cooed Eden from the bedroom door snapping me out of my trance. my pink haired glimmered on my pale skin and I moved forward robotically embracing him. Long fingers undoing clothes he scrapped his nails on my skin causing scars to form. I couldn't help but moan it was sick so very sick but it felt so good. I love it no I wanted it I had fallen in love with him.For many, many years this is how it contuined my body would be used and abused while we both drank the blood of the living. _

_Till one night it all changed we were out as usual hunting we had just captured a young human female. She was cute and perky but nothing special. To bad for both of us we didn't realize that this girl was the slayer_

_. She broke our grips eaisly her stake coming closer to me My eyes widened my hands were shaking. Don't let this be the end my mind chide. As it hit my eyes widened and I felt nothing I looked up.No...anything but this.His long silver hair flowing behind him I screamed desperatlyreaching out to him my heart aching my mind screaming no anything but this."please no.." he looked at me a small smile gracing his angel like face I moved forward watching him fall in my arms. His body felt light,it felt like nothing I looked at him his red eyes glimmering sadly in my arms "I never thought I would go this way... to sacrafice myself " I clutched him harder his long fingers playing with my hair "Shindou don't cry...please live, live for me" I choked out "How can I live without you?" a sad smile graced his lips and his eyes closed ,his hand falling lax at his side I couldn't help but stare at him really. Beautiful even in death .as his body decomposed in my hands I couldn't help but really wonder where do you go when you die? I choked as something piereced my back I turned watching her smile a vicious smile her fingers holding the stake. I whimpered out my body hitting the cold pavement my eyes rolling back a smile gracing my face. I couldn't hear the cold clicking of her feet as she walked out her victory laugh enchoing through the dark room. All I could hear was the blowing of the wind over our dead ashes._

Yuki stared at me...Shuichi looked away his fingers moving through his hair he smiled a sad smile. "Yuki...I can never be with you.. not now not ever...I have to contuine to look for him , you understand dont you?" The room grew silent no words were needed , at this moment everything seemed to move in slow motion. Yuki moved forward carefully his hand resting lightly on his shoulder his lips moving closer "let me...let me have this" lips suddenly crashing forward Shuichi stumbled back Yuki towering over him he wound his small arms around the devils back. his fingers trailed down his neck causing a whimper to escape Shuichi's mouth. His sharp teeth grazing his neck his fingesr undoing the buttons of his shirt causing the older demon to lick his lips. He sucked a nippled harshly causing a low moan to sprout forth.

_just let me have this..._

_fly away..._

His hands yanked open the zipper to his pants causing Shuichi to grow nervous. Yuki pulled down his red boxers with his teeth causing Shuichi to blush. His mouth moved forward slowly engulfing his penis into his mouth causing a loud moan to erupt from his thoart. The more he sucked the more he moaned, "Yu-Yuki" Yuki looked up smirking taking one last suck Shuichi screamed his penis throbbing and desperately in need. "Please...Yuki I need you" Yuki undid his shirt quickly revealing his toned body to Shuichi. His pants next Shuichi gulped at his enormous size."what was that Shuichi?" he teased his fingers teasing the entrace of his bottom. "Please Yuki please take me" Yuki smirked slowly turning him over plunging finger after finger into him getting him ready for the real treat.

_Fly away...beautiful_

His penis slipped in causing Shuichi to scream and buck forward "Yuki...stop it hurts" Yuki smirked pushing harder till it was all the way in. Shuichi screamed raising his bottom further up giving Yuki a perfect view of what was happening. Yuki licked his lips moving his long hands forward slowing jerking Shuichi off. Moans of pleasure took over the room as Yuki slammed into him over and over. Shuichi screamed each time his cock slowly ozzing as Yuki pumped him faster and faster quickly bringing him to release. Yuki looked down at the cum on his hand and roughly pumped his large organ into him. "Fuck...Shuichi" he felt his release as drained himself into him.

"Yuki...this can never happen-"

"I know...it was...fun while it lasted" he said slowly his fingers grabbing his pants his eyes downcast he couldn't look at him. If he looked now it would be to late. "So then... this is goodbye" Shuichi looked at him large tears trembling in his eyes. "yah...I guess..." Yuki said nothing his fist clenching his footsteps apporaching the door he looked one last time.

Shuichi was always, always so beautiful even when he cried but he would never admit that out loud.

"I hope you find what your looking for"

"I have..." Shuichi quietly uttered back at the closed door.

_Fly away..._

_Fly away..._

_I hope you find what your looking for..._

Sorry to make the next chapter so depressing i just was in the mood


	8. Chapter 8:Eden

**Chapter 8: Eden?**

**Sorry about the lack of updating school has been really hetic so yah anyway ill make this chapter longer ok so dont worry now on with the story:**

Yuki stared at himself in the mirror it had been 2 days since the night Shuichi rejected him. His usual shining golden eyes were now covered in dark circles. His usual cocky smirk was now depressed, bringing his hand up to brush his hair out of eyes he felt a cold tear slid down his hot face. He was crying? He hadn't cried since his parents died, since he died So how could a single little brat produce this out of him?

_**One night to you  
Lasted six weeks for me  
Just a bitter little pill now  
Just to try to go to sleep  
No more waking up to innocence  
Say hello to hesitance  
To everyone I meet  
Thanks to you years ago  
I guess I'll never know  
What love means to me but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling**_

Trudging himself out of bedroom he ran straight into Hiro glaring daggers into him he grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"How dare you run into your king and not even apologize?" Hiro shook nervously and coughed signaling to Yuki to release him.

"I'm sorry sir but I was coming to tell you it's about Shuichi he...he's with some guy I think you should see" Yuki moved ahead of him pushing him aside and following where he saw a little bundle of pink jumping around happily, pushing open the door he saw a taller man holding him close gently kissing his neck.

_**It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy**_

Seeing red Yuki snarled moving forward yanking the two apart Shuichi gasped his purple eyes widening in fear. The taller man snarled and pushed Yuki to the ground. Yuki looked up and gasped long flowing silver hair pilled on top of a gorgeous face , red piercing eyes.

"Eden" The man's eyes lightened and he suddenly smiled his long fingers pale as moonlight he was beautiful a single look sucked you in.

"How do you know my name?" smoothly answered Eden every word flowing like a compostion. Yuki stood up observing the man before him smiling a fake smile he watched the man smile back.

_**Left my childhood behind  
In a roll away bed  
Everything was so damn simple  
Now I'm losing my head  
Trying to cover up the damage  
And pad out all the bruises  
Do you know I had it  
So it didn't hurt to lose it  
Didn't hurt to lose it  
No but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling**_

"So how do you know my dear Shuichi?" drawled Eden slinging an arm around Shuichi bringing him closer getting playing with a piece of pink hair.

"Ugh..Eden not in public" squeaked Shuichi burying himself under his arm.

Growling lightly Yuki dug through his pockets getting a cigarette it just pissed him off, he didnt like Shuichi with another man or anything in that matter.

" Well I met Shuichi when he first came here" Eden smiled revealing his pointy teeth moving forward laying a kiss on Shuichis lips causing my eyes to glow red. Eden from the corner of his eye smirked kissing him harder causing a gasp to escape Shuichi's lips.

_**It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way  
**_

I felt my heart stop and I turned away my fist clenched my demoic senses tingling. I felt my body come in contact with a body and I looked up it was Ayaka. Her usual sensual eyes glimmering toward me. I looked at her my bloodlust taking control I moved forward and gripped her head imaging It was Shuichi's face. His purple eyes widening his body moving with mine. Everything disappared all I saw was Shuichi...

_**  
Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing  
But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name  
I just want to thank you  
Thank you  
From the bottem of my heart  
For all the sleepless nights  
And for tearing me apart yeah yeah**_

Her moans were loud so were Shuichi's feeling her release I growled and felt her arms slither around me my heart was dead. Her pouting lips reminded me of him ,everything was him.

"Oh Yuki I knew you'd come around" Yuki smirked confidently inside Yuki was dying, he would humour her for the time being., hearing a knock on the door and slowly rose from bed sliding on a red silk robe. He opened the door and came face to face with Shuichi. His jaw almost dropped and he felt his arm tingle and Shuichi smiled happily ready to tell him something when a female voice interrupted.

"Yuki Honey come back to bed"

_**It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way**_

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy


	9. Chapter 9:Lover's remorse

**Previously on Vampire's will Never Hurt you**_"Oh Yuki I knew you'd come around" Yuki smirked confidently inside Yuki was dying, he would humour her for the time being., hearing a knock on the door and slowly rose from bed sliding on a red silk robe. He opened the door and came face to face with Shuichi. His jaw almost dropped and he felt his arm tingle and Shuichi smiled happily ready to tell him something when a female voice interrupted._

"_Yuki Honey come back to bed"_

**Chapter 9**: Lover's Remorse

Ayake slid her snake like arms around his muscular form and Yuki cringed. Shuichi watched, his large, expressive eyes taking in the sight before him.

"It's ok ...it was nothing"" Shuichi slowly turned away and closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to see this, to see Yuki touching, holding another person , it just...ate him up inside. Clearly not caring about what was behind him he ran , he ran to the only person that cared about him at this moment.

_Eden..._

Yuki watched quietly as Shuichi ran away and harshly removed Ayaka's hands from his body. She smiled suggestivly at him and Yuki spat in disgust.

"Did you really think you had the right to touch me?" Ayaka watched him quietly and shielded her breasts gently playing with a lock of her hair.

" Well after last night I thought..." she quietly uttered back , her lower lip trembling, her eyes shaking. "What did you think I actually cared about you? Your just another faceless whore to me" her small fists clenched and her head bowed.

"Yuki please..please dont say that" responded Ayaka through tears. He closed his eyes and said through clenched teeth not bothering to look at her disgusting form "Get out , just get the hell out".

Gathering her clothes quickly she dressed and exited the room ,not bothering to look back she harshly slammed the door. Quietly sitting himself down on his bed he ran his large hands through his blonde hair and quietly uttered to himself. He sighed and lay back on his bed watching the ceiling nonchantly. Feeling his anger flare up he punched the bed and imagined Eden's face plastered on his bed smeared with dried blood.

_Just take him..._quietly uttered his concisious

_**I can't he has that fool Eden. That would just upset him**_

_So why do you suddenly care your Yuki for god sakes. If you want him, _

_Take him._

Feeling his demon side slowly take control Yuki angrily rose from his bed leaving the sheets in disarray. His blonde hair glowed slightly and the room around him shook.

_Take him _roared his concisious. Yuki clenched and unclenched his fists feeling his own blood trickle down his wrist. Seeing Shuichi's pink hair in his mind and his large expressive purple eyes set his soul afire. Feeling his usual golden eyes flicker with red he let out a loud roar and pulled open the door ready to take back what was his.

The servants watched him with frightened eyes and slowly backed away feeling his dark energy flood the room. Clearly his jumbled head he sensed out Shuichi. His long legs marched toward where he sensed his energy it was leading him toward the garden.

The garden large in apperence glowed with a certain energy that only Shuichi seemed to have. Yuki getting ready to get him watched through narrowed eyes. Eden's long arms wrapped around him romatically his long silver hair curtaining them from the world. His demon side roared in anguish watching Shuichi in Edens arms. Why was he standing here like a moron? Why did he even care?

Looking up quicky Shuichi noticed Yuki and looked at him with a forlon expression. Eden lazilly traced his face drawing his face away from Yuki's. "Eden stop..Yuki he's right here" Eden huskilly laughed and dipped his fingers in his soft locks watching Shuichi's reaction.

"Who cares your mine, let him watch if he's so interested" Eden nibbled playfully on his neck and Shuichi gulped. Yuki's golden eyes flickered and eventually turned red. His long fingers glowed darkly and he walked toward them in long strides.

"Oh Yuki it's good to see you again" greeted Eden waving happily. Yuki's fingers darkened and his hand made contact with Eden's face sending him flying into the ground. "Don't lay another filthy hand on Shuichi" roared Yuki his aura flaring and his fists glowing darkly. Eden slowly levitated from the ground his long silver hair glowing , his red eyes glowing harshly giving him the apparence of a monster.

"He doesn't belong to you" responded Eden his fingers drawing blood. "You fucking think he'll ever belong to you , you fucking wish, your a pathetic excuse for a demon king letting your emotions run wild over poor little Shuichi here" Shuichi watched with shaky eyes and closed his eyes.

Yuki growled and moved forward letting off a blast of dark energy. Eden blocked easily and moved close to Yuki's face "Your letting your emotions run this battle , I suspose I have the upper hand" Yuki's large demonic wings sprouted forth elicting a roar from Yuki's pale lips. Eden laughed and moved his long arm forward holding Yuki up by his neck watching his pale face turn a slight pink. Eden eyes twinkled and his eyes glowed a brighter red.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of Shuichi" mocked Eden slowly licking Yuki's neck .

"Stop it, Leave Yuki alone" cried out Shuichi from the ground. Eden slowly threw Yuki to the ground with a thud ,watching his wings slid into his body.

Letting his feet guide him Shuichi ran toward Yuki watching him struggle to rise. Eden lowered himself to the ground his fingernails glowing an ominous black. "Shuichi, step away from him he has issued a challange" Shuichi definatly stood infront of Yuki and felt his own purple eyes flare.

"Shuichi move out of the way" roared Eden grabbing his arm to push him away. "Stop it, Just stop" cried out Shuichi struggling to fight back. Eden narrowed his red eyes and grabbed Shuichi's hair pulling him forward "Are you willing to risk it all for this pathetic man?" Slowly taking in a breath Shuichi looked at the broken form of Yuki and felt his eyes close and he nodded quietly.

"Why...why..I've waited hundreds of years for you, I love you...so much" brokely uttered Eden letting his hand slid off of Shuichi's hair. His shoulders trembled and he looked down a single teardrop sliding down his face. "Eden ...please dont, dont cry" quietly uttered Shuichi sliding his arms around him.

"Why, why didnt you tell me at the begining you didn't want me?" questioned Eden through sobs clenching Shuichi softly. "I was...I didn't know what I wanted I saw you and I was so happy. I thought you could fix it all, If I dated you I would forget Yuki and it could go back to the way it used to be, I'm sorry ..Eden I was using you" Slowly stroking Eden's silver hair he felt him clench him harder and he drew Eden's face up and slowly kissed his hungry lips.

_This is our final farewell_

_Eden..._

_I will always love you..._

Removing himself from Shuichi, Eden turned away and slowly walked away his fist clenched and his eyes broken. He loved Shuichi so much ...so much it hurt yet he chose Yuki. What didnt he have? Was he ugly? Was he disgusting? He didnt know...and at this moment he didnt care all he wanted was a good drink.

Watching Eden leave Shuichi looked down at Yuki's body and watched Yuki's eyes dim and eventually close. Picking Yuki and taking him inside. He knew when Yuki woke up he would have a lot of explaining to do. Moving through the hallways quickly and setting him in bed he cleaned his wounds and held his hand worriedly.

_What will I say to you when you awake Yuki?_


End file.
